Lucky Ones
by klaroline-heart
Summary: A short story about how Caroline lives through the years without her husband Steve Rogers until a chance meeting.


**Hello My Lovelies. So Yes! I decided to write a little Caroline/Captain America Fic..**

 **I've actually had this idea running around in my head for a while when i noticed everybody seems to ship him with Elena! Like why not Caroline?! So yeah! Here goes..**

* * *

She remembered it all, the feel of his lips, the touch of his hand as he placed the ring on her finger.

She was ecstatic, Her mother was proud of her choice of husband and her father was overjoyed to finally have a son.

Then he was gone.

She could still feel the aching in her heart when Peggy Carter came to her house and told her that Steve had drowned.

Caroline was devastated, she was a war widow, it sent her into a state of depression, on one too many attempts she tried to end her life to be with Steve but the growing child within her womb halted these actions.

When she finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she named his Steven after his father.

The joy began to return to her life until little Steven was nearly killed by a drunk driver when he was just five years old.

She pleaded with somebody to help her, to save her child and there he was.

Stepping out of the darkness with a contorted smile

"Let me help love" He spoke as he edged closer crouching down before her.

He bit into his wrist and placed the blooded wrist to young Steven's mouth

"Wha.. What are you?" The figure looked up and smiled just as the young child awoke.

With a woshing sound at her ears the man had disappeared into the night.

She set about trying to find her son's savior, she wanted to know who he was and what he was.

She would leave Steven with her parent's in search of this beautiful man that did something so selfless for her child.

She searched over and over never finding him again until the night she got attacked in the dark alley.

Two men pushed her against the wall neither saying a word as one kissed her neck and roughly caressed her breast and the other ran his slimy hands up her legs, pinching her to pull her legs apart for him.

She pleaded for death, she was scared and broken but within a flash both men were across the alley laying In the rubbish of the dumpster

"Thank you" she whispered to him, She knew.

For some reason she knew it was her son's savior back to help her

"You should really be careful Love, Why are you looking for me?" Caroline looked into his bright blue eyes as she shrugged now unsure of why she kept searching.

"You should stop trying to find me, I'm not a good man I am a monster" Caroline shook her head

"You're not a monster. A monster would have let those men assault me but you saved me and a monster would have watched as my child died in my arms but not you, you brought him back to me. I want to know who you are" He sighed as he turned away for a moment

"Niklaus Mikaelson but please call me Klaus." Caroline smiled

"Well thank you once again Klaus."

He reached out to touch her cheek, His hand felt foreign to her, he wasn't Steve.

His touch didn't make her heart skip a beat but it made her feel safe and that's all she ever wanted.

"I want to be strong" she barely whispered.

He looked at her concerned

"Are you sure. It mean's you'll need to leave your son without his mother"

Caroline thought of Steven, She knew it would be the hardest decision any mother would have to make to protect her child.

"My parent's will care for him" Klaus edged towards her ready to take the weakness away from her and replace it with Strength.

* * *

When Caroline awoke as a vampire, she killed the men that tried to assault her and then she searched for the man that nearly killed Steven.

She wanted revenge for herself and her son.

She was grateful to Klaus for his kindness and his hospitality.

He in return wanted her to be like him, A killer.

She just wanted the strength she never expected him to want her to kill people for him, to hunt other vampire's that disobeyed him but she did it none the less, He was her sire and she knew that without him she'd still be the frail weak human.

The years went by and when her son turned seventeen Caroline returned, ready to tell him her story.

To apologize for abandoning him and choosing the monstrous life over her child.

Steven was shocked that his mother was still alive but he had always sensed her there as he grew up.

She showed him what she was and he asked for the same thing, He no longer wanted to be parted from his mother.

It took days for Caroline to accept what her son wanted, he would be abandoning her mother just like she had but he was her son and she had missed him far too much not to be selfish with him.

* * *

It was 2011 when Caroline had seen the superheroes on television, the Avengers.

The thought of them saving the world sparked something in Caroline, for too long she had been feeding off the world but now she wanted to save it.

She watched as the attacks began and raced to her home town of New York, she wanted to help.

She pleaded with Steven to stay in Mystic Falls with Damon and Elena while she traveled to New York.

It was amazing, the thrill she felt as she fought the monster's tearing the city apart.

She helped as the god they called Thor threw his hammer tearing the monster in half.

Then there was the green big guy they called the Hulk, He was interesting how he changed forms but then she saw The Captain and well he sparked something within Caroline that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Her masked face caught sight of his, the eyes were a reminder, she had looked into those before.

"Steve" she whispered as the monster lunged at her snapping as it tried to bite her, she welcomed it.

She had seen him again and that was all she wanted.

The flash of Blue and red smacked the creature from her body.

Then the blue gloved hand reached out to her

"Let me Help you up" Caroline accepted his hand gripping it tightly within her grasp

"I know you" she said mater of factually.

He nodded

"Yeah. I'm captain America"

he chuckled as he prepared himself to leave but she gripped his arm

"no. You're Steve Rogers"

He looked back at her in utter shock,

nobody but the avengers and shield knew his true identity.

"How?" He questioned, Caroline knew it was now or never as she removed the mask from her face revealing her true identity.

"Caroline? But How?"

Caroline's veins appeared under her eyes as the pointed teeth pierced her gums

"What are you?" Caroline returned to her normal self as she looked at him gauging his reaction

"I am a vampire. When you left I was vulnerable and well I was found by a vampire who saved my life"

Steve didn't know how to react to her words, he had accepted the fact she had died in 1951,

Nick Fury had promised him the information of his late wife in return for him helping shield.

"But you died. I saw your death certificate" Caroline nodded

"Klaus asked his brother to fake my death so that my parent's could move on"

Steve reached out for her, he wanted to feel her within his grasp but their was a flash before him and she was gone again.

* * *

Caroline glared at him "What was that for?"

He just laughed at her from the side of the room

"Klaus! Stop being such a jerk. What are you doing Stalking me?"

Klaus came out of the shadows grinning widely

"I thought we had agreed you weren't going to be running around being a hero love"

Caroline grew angry

"I'm trying to help. You need to get over it, I'm done being your puppet"

Klaus chuckled

"You're not my puppet Caroline. I just don't want you being killed out there"

Caroline watched as his expression changed and she knew he was trying to protect her.

He had been nothing but supportive of her decisions until now because this was the craziest she had suggested.

"Wait until the war dies down then find him, tell him about the boy but right now let him do what he does best"

Caroline nodded watching as Klaus walked towards the door

"Thank you" Klaus looked over his shoulder confused

"What for?" Caroline smiled

"For always being there for me, for always supporting my decisions, you're my best friend Klaus"

He laughed, She would always be his best friend.

* * *

When New York had returned to Normal Caroline found Steve on one of his runs, she had watched him for weeks before approaching him.

"Can we talk?" she said as she stood leaning against his car, earning a smile from him.

"Sure." They climbed into the car heading towards his apartment.

When she walked into his home she noticed it was a man pad, probably from the years of living alone.

"So this is it? You live here" Steve chuckled knowing that her most famous traits were making things perfect and beautiful.

"Yeah. Nick Fury set me up here when they found my frozen body"

Caroline gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in shock

"Frozen? You mean you had been stuck in the ocean all this time?"

Steve could see the tears well up in her eyes, he reached out caressing her cheek

"It's ok Baby" Caroline couldn't speak as she fell into his arms

"I could have searched for you but nobody told me, That lady, Peggy Carter. She came to find me, told me you had drowned"

"Peggy came to you?" Caroline nodded

"She told me you had asked her to return your wedding ring if anything happened. I kept it Steve around my neck; I couldn't let you go"

she pulled away freeing the chain around her neck revealing their wedding rings.

"We're together now, That's all that matters"

Caroline reached into her pocket pulling free a photograph, one that she had carried on her since she had left her son behind.

"What's this?" he asked as she placed the photograph in his hand.

"This is Steven. Your son" Steve was taken aback, he never expected it, He didn't even know she was pregnant when he left her the last time.

"You never told me" Caroline looked away as she spoke.

"I was in my last trimester when Peggy found me, I was waiting for your return to tell you about it, I didn't want you to learn about our child through a letter, you deserved better than that but when you didn't return I think I knew something was wrong and Peggy confirmed it when she told me you had died. I tried to be with you, but every time I thought about our child. I couldn't end my life and that of the innocent child that grew within me"

Steve just concentrated on the young boy, he had his nose and smile.

It made his heart swell but then he realized this would have been years ago and now he was most likely an old man with a family

"He's alive" Caroline said as she watched him study the picture

"He is? Does he have a family?" Caroline looked to the ground as she suddenly felt ashamed of herself for taking that away from her son too.

"No, He's like me. Frozen at the same age" Steve nodded unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to meet him? I can call him if you'd like?"

Steve didn't need to think he just wanted to meet his son.

"Yes. I'd like that"

* * *

Steve looked at the boy before him,

it was like he was looking into a mirror staring at his younger self,

His son looked exactly like him, the only part of Caroline he saw was her eyes.

"It' nice to meet you" Steve said awkwardly holding his hand out for his son.

"You too. Dad" Steven gripped his father's hand smiling.

He had always dreamed of what he would be like, he never expected him to be captain America.

Steve came towards Caroline looking nervously back at his son

"I don't know what to say or do" Caroline chuckled as she came towards him holding his arm

"You just talk, Ask him about his interests and tell him yours"

Steve nodded as he sat down with his son talking about their likes and dislikes.

Caroline watched from the kitchen as the two men that she loved unconditionally bonded for the first time.

The two Steven's, father and Son.

This was all she ever wanted and it may not have been the perfect family they had planned when he proposed to her but it was nonetheless her perfect family.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So yeah that happened.. I was having mixed emotions when Klaus was thrown into the mix coz those who know me know that i absolutely adore Klaroline. It doesn't follow any form of the Avengers or Captain america story-lines, it's just simply Captain America and Caroline because i watched a video about them the other week and just felt like there just isn't enough shippers out there :)**


End file.
